


Harry Potter: Saiyan Son

by FalconLord92



Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: All Hail King Vegeta, Bulma Briefs is the queen we deserve, Don't Mess with Harry's Family, F/M, Let's Face It Anyone Could Parent Better Than the Dursleys, Power Levels are Bull, Saiyan!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconLord92/pseuds/FalconLord92
Summary: This is yet another concept I've been working on for a while. If anyone would like to take this further be my guest. As I've stayed in my Shared universe timings: I'm good at world building but suck at narrative.5-year-old Harry Potter wakes to find himself on a strange spaceship. Unbeknownst to him, his entire biology has been altered; rather than being human, he is now a full blooded Saiyan. Together with his new friends, Krillen, Gohan, and Bulma, he will travel to Namek on an adventure that he will never forget.Then, after fighting galactic tyrants and cybernetic bio warriors, Harry discovers that he is, in fact, a famous wizard destined to defeat the evil sorcerer Lord Voldemort. He attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all while keeping his true Saiyan power under wraps. Along the way, he makes new friends and new enemies as he solves the mysteries of the magical world and avenges his parents.





	Harry Potter: Saiyan Son

1980  
•Sybil Trelawney makes her first real Prophecy. This successful prophecy earns Trelawney a position at Hogwarts, teaching Divination.  
March  
•1: Ronald Bilius Weasley is born to Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett  
May  
•Gohan is born to Goku and Chi Chi  
June  
•5: Draco Malfoy is born to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black  
•22: Dudley Dursley is born to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans  
July  
•30: Neville Longbottom is born to Frank and Alice Longbottom  
•31: Harry James Potter is born. •Severus Snape comes to Dumbledore and warns him that Voldemort is hunting Lily Potter and her son in order to make sure the prophecy does not come to pass. Snape vows to Dumbledore that he will do anything he asks if he would take measures to protect her.

1981  
•Luna Lovegood is born to Xenophilius and Clarity Lovegood, editors of The Quibbler  
•Colin Creevey is born  
August  
•11: Ginevra Molly Weasley is born to Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett  
September  
•Severus Snape is hired as Potions teacher at Hogwarts.  
October  
•31: Voldemort kills Lily and James Potter, but when attempting to kill the young Harry, is prevented from doing so by Lily, whose sacrifice to save Harry instills an inborn protection in her son.  Voldemort's curse therefore backfires onto him and he is reduced to a terrible state of existence. However the general public considers him dead. •Harry, left with the scar he is distinctive for is then sent to live with his maternal relatives, the Dursleys.  
November  
•1: Sirius Black is arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew; Pettigrew, in fact, is not dead, but has fled into hiding, while framing Sirius for various murders.  
•Snape vows to Dumbledore to always protect Harry and swears his loyalty to Dumbledore, both almost solely because that is what Lily died for.

1982  
•Barty Crouch Junior's mother dies in Azkaban, transformed by the Polyjuice Potion into the physical form of her son.

1983  
•Dennis Creevey is Born

1984  
October - Saiyan Saga  
•12: Raditz arrives to retrieve his brother. Goku sacrifices himself, and he and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Makkankosappo.  
October  
•13: Vegeta and Nappa stop at a small planet named Arlia. After finding the planet in unsuitable for sale, they destroy the planet. After this, they go into a state of suspended animation on a course for Earth.  
•Over a period of several months, Gohan begins his survival training  
•Gohan falls into ancient ruins and finds a robot. After a disaster, the robot is destroyed. Gohan becomes more mature.   
•Yamcha is employed as a professional baseball player.   
•Gohan becomes homesick and tries to escape from his training area and return home. After meeting Pigero and other orphans whose parents where killed in a tsunami, he regains his courage and returns to his training.

1985 - Namek Saga, Ginyu Saga, Frieza Saga  
•Walburga Black dies  
March  
•Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien and Yajirobe train at Kami's Palace.  
April  
•29: Goku arrives at King Kai's planet.  
May  
•9: Goku finally catches Bubbles. His next training is to hit hit a cricket Gregory with an incredibly heavy hammer.  
•23: Goku bops Gregory on the head with the hammer.  
Some time in May.  
•Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha make a spiritual travel to the old planet Vegeta. They are all easily killed by two weak Saiyan. When they return to their bodies, they all decide to continue training hard.  
November  
•2: Goku is resurrected after having completed his training under King Kai.  
•3: Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth.   
Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Krillin face off against the Saiyans.   
Nappa, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu are all killed. The battle between Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw.   
•A micro-sized robot made to look like an insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell.  
•4: Goku, Krillin and Gohan are hospitalized in the Wukong Hospital.  
•7: Krillin and Gohan leave the hospital.  
•9: The reconstruction of Kami's spaceship is completed.  
•14: Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin and Bulma leave for Namek.  
•21: Vegeta lands on Frieza Planet Number 79.  
December  
•12: After being beaten by his uncle, Harry wakes up on the Namekian ship with Gohan, Krillen, and Bulma  
•13: Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediately for planet Namek.  
•18: Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin, Harry, and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time.  
•Goku leaves for Namek.   
•Dende takes Krillin to meet Grand Elder Guru   
•Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin their training there.   
•Goku's spaceship gets trapped in the gravity of the star Alpha HZ. By using the Kame Hame Ha he is able to escape a fiery demise.  
•19: Zarbon takes Vegeta's beaten body to Frieza's ship to heal him.  
•20: After Vegeta's healing is completed, he steals Frieza's Dragonballs and looks for the rest.  
•Vegeta's fights Zarbon for the second time and kills him.  
•Krillin takes Gohan and Harry to meet Grand Elder Guru. Harry's soul is cleansed of a dark presence.  
•By Frieza's order, The Ginyu Force's mission to Yardrat is delayed. They leave for Namek.  
•23: Goku completes his training under 100g gravity.  
•The Ginyu Force arrives on Namek  
•Guldo fights Gohan and Krillin but is killed by Vegeta  
•Recoome fights Vegeta; Harry intervenes before Vegeta is killed.  
•24: The Ginyu Force are destroyed.   
•Piccolo is revived. Krillin is killed.   
•Goku becomes the Super Saiyan and defeats Frieza.   
•The planet Namek blows up.

1986 - Android Saga  
•Gabrielle Delacour is born to Francois Delacour and Apolline Delacour  
May  
•3: Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls.  
July  
•31: Vegeta and Bulma formally adopt Harry  
September  
•19: Tien and Chiaotzu are revived.  
•The refugee Namekians are transported to New Namek by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls.  
•Vegeta and Harry leave Earth and undergo gravity trading in order to become Super Saiyans.   
August  
•Cooler, Frieza's older brother, arrives on Earth to restore honor to his family's name.  
•Trunks arrives and fights Cooler. Harry, Piccolo, Krillen, and Gohan fight Cooler's men  
•Goku returns to Earth.  
•Bulma and Vegeta take Harry to meet Albus Dumbledore  
•A relationship slowly develops between Vegeta and Bulma.   
•Goku and Piccolo attend driving school to get their driver's licenses.

1988  
•Trunks is born to Vegeta and Bulma Briefs.

1989  
May - Cell Saga  
•2: Goten is born.  
•7: The 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner.  
•12: All of the Artificial Humans appear. Cell shows up later that day.  
Piccolo and Kami fuse. Piccolo is temporarily the strongest character.   
Goku suffers from his viral heart disease.   
•The Cell of the present is destroyed along with Dr. Gero's underground lab by Krillin and Trunks.  
•15: Goku's heart disease is cured by the medicine Trunks brought from the future.   
•Vegeta and Trunks enter the Room of Spirit and Time.  
•16: After absorbing Android 17, Cell reaches his Semi-Perfect form.   
•After absorbing Android 18, Cell reaches his Perfect form.   
•Goku and Gohan enter the Room of Spirit and Time.  
•17: Cell announces the Cell Game to the entire World.  
•Goku and Gohan exit the Room of Spirit and Time. Piccolo enters it.  
•18: Piccolo exits the Room of Spirit and Time, Vegeta enters it again with Harry  
•19: Goku and his family go for a picnic.  
•At around noon, Cell single-handedly destroys the Royal Army.   
•Dende becomes the new Kami.   
•Vegeta exits the Room of Spirit and Time with Harry. Trunks enters with Harry  
•20: Trunks exits the Room of Spirit and Time with Harry  
•21: At 12 noon the Cell Game begins.   
Goku dies a second time by sacrificing himself to save the Earth.   
•Gohan completely destroys Cell.  
•27: Goku's funeral is held.   
•Trunks returns to his time.  
Between May and June.  
•Goku visits Grand Kai's planet and meets Grand Kai.   
•Goku participates in the Otherworld tournament which was planned in "honor" of North Kai's death. Goku fights Pikon. He finds him to be similar to Piccolo by his fighting and training style.   
•Trunks takes his first steps.   
•A documentary is broadcast on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion Mr. Satan.

1990  
•Cornelius Fudge becomes Minister of Magic, replacing Millicent Bagnold.  
August  
•Clarity Lovegood, Luna's mother, dies in an accident when her experimental spell backfires.

1991  
•Cuthbert Binns dies in his sleep, then gets up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind.  
September - Philosopher‘s Stone Saga  
•1: Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts. The three are sorted into Gryffindor house. Harry is chosen for the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
•31: Draco Malfoy calls Hermione Granger a Know-It-All Mudblood causing her to cry in the girls’ bathroom.  
•Quirinus Quirrell releases a troll in the dungeons of Hogwarts as a distraction so he can make an attempt at the third floor corridor.  
•Harry and Ron save Hermione from the troll.  
December  
•24: Harry celebrates Christmas at the Briefs' and receives his father's invisibility cloak from Professor Dumbledore as a Christmas present.  
•Fortune Teller Baba allows Goku to bring James and Lily Potter back to Earth for 72 hours.

1992  
• Harry begins training his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Neville in martial arts and Ki techniques  
June  
•Harry defeats Lord Voldemort for a second time  
•4: Quirinus Quirrell dies as a result of Lord Voldemort abandoning him  
•Krillin and Android 18 get married.  
September - Heir of Slytherin Saga  
•1: Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year at Hogwarts begins  
• Harry meets Luna Lovegood a first-year Ravenclaw  
October  
•31: The Chamber of Secrets is opened. Harry and friends begin investigating the Chamber's existence. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, is found petrified. Several other students are petrified throughout the coming school year. Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle die of old age after the Philosopher's Stone is destroyed.  
December  
•24: Fortune Teller Baba allows Goku to bring James and Lily Potter back to Earth for 72 hours.

  
1993  
•Marron is born to Krillin and Android 18  
•Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed.  
May  
•29: Harry enters the Chamber to rescue Ginny and, after killing the basilisk using Kaio-Ken, destroys Tom Riddle's diary, a Horcrux of Lord  Voldemort saving Ginny's life.  
•Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange escape from Azkaban Prison.  
September - Dementors of Azkaban Saga  
•1: Harry begins his third year at Hogwarts  
December  
•24: Fortune Teller Baba allows Goku to bring James and Lily Potter back to Earth for 72 hours.

1994  
June  
•6 Between 2.40pm and 3pm:  Professor Trelawney gives her second prophecy to Harry Potter, regarding the return of the Dark Lord to power. A captured Peter Pettigrew is taken to Azkaban. Sirius Black is declared innocent.  
July - Triwizard Tournament Saga  
•Gorodok Gargoyles, Lithuanian Quidditch team, defeats Toyohashi Tengu, Japanese Quidditch team.  
Ireland wins the 422nd Quidditch World Cup (but Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, gets the Snitch).  
•Hogwarts hosts the Triwizard Tournament for the first time in over a century  
Summer  
•Bertha Jorkins is murdered by Voldemort after he extracted information on the approaching Triwizard Tournament from her.  
August  
•Frank Bryce is murdered by Voldemort for overhearing Voldemort and Pettigrew's plot to kill Harry Potter.  
October  
•31: The names of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament are revealed to the students.  
November  
•24: The first task of the Triwizard Tournament:  Viktor Krum and Harry Potter tie for the lead with 40 points each.  
December  
•Harry asked Luna to attend the Yule Ball as his date.  
•24: 8pm-12am The Triwizard Tournament's Yule Ball is held in the Great Hall.  
•Fortune Teller Baba allows Goku to bring James and Lily Potter back to Earth for 72 hours.

  
1995  
February  
•24: The second task of the Triwizard Tournament is held:  Harry and Cedric Diggory end up tied for the lead with 85 points each.  
May  
•Barty Crouch Senior is killed by his son posing as Mad–Eye after his attempt to inform Dumbledore of his son's escape.  
June  
•24:  Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament; Voldemort kidnaps Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. Voldemort is restored to his body in an ancient ritual conducted by Bellatrix Lestrange. •The Death Eaters are called back to him and they gather around. •Voldemort is restored to full power.  
•Voldemort and Harry duel. Harry and Cedric manage to escape, but not before Cedric is hit with a curse which slowly kills him. The Order of the Phoenix is re–established by Albus Dumbledore.  
•Unknown to all Voldemort has Saiyan blood coursing through his veins.  
August - Dolores Umbridge Saga  
•2:  Harry destroys two Dementors sent by Dolores Umbridge  
•12:  Harry is put on trial for breaching the "Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery" and the "International Statue of Secrecy," but, following effective testimony from Albus Dumbledore he is cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot and allowed to go back to study at Hogwarts.  
September  
•Dolores Umbridge signs on as Ministry appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, specializing in defensive magical theory.  
October  
•5:  In Hogsmeade, at the Hog's Head, Dumbledore's Army is created by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.  
• Luna, through magic and Ki manipulation, achieves a pseudo Super Saiyan state, to Vegeta's great confusion and annoyance  
December  
•24: Fortune Teller Baba allows Goku to bring James and Lily Potter back to Earth for 72 hours.

1996  
•There is a mass breakout of ten Death Eaters from Azkaban. Ministry officials continue denying Voldemort's return.  
•After seeing a vision of Sirius being tortured, Harry, Ron, and Hermione infiltrate the Ministry of Magic to rescue him, only to be caught in a trap laid by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
•Harry learns of Professor Trelawney's first prediction.  
•The Wizarding world is finally alerted to Voldemort's return.  
•Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters are arrested and taken to Azkaban.  
•After leaving Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley open in Diagon Alley Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a popular and successful joke and gag shop.  
•Rufus Scrimgeour replaces Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic.  
•Albus Dumbledore destroys another of Voldemort's Horcruxes, formerly encased in Marvolo Gaunt's ring. Albus Dumbledore is cursed in the process.  
•With the help of Severus Snape, this curse is trapped in his right hand. He is told by Snape he has a year to live. It is also at this time he asks Snape to kill him within the year before Draco Malfoy or any Death Eaters get the opportunity. Albus wishes for Draco's soul to remain whole and for Draco to be spared from torture under the Death Eaters.  
January  
•Broderick Bode is strangled by a Devil's Snare in St Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
Summer  
•Emmeline Vance is murdered by Death Eaters in the first days of the war, on information from Snape, in the vicinity of 10 Downing Street. Igor Karkaroff is murdered by Death Eaters because he abandoned them. Florean Fortescue, captured from his shop by Death Eaters and killed.  
•Hannah Abbott's mother is found dead in her home after being killed by Death Eaters.  
September - Memories of Riddle Saga  
•1: Harry, Ron, and Hermione start their sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy sneaks off to Knockturn Alley to go to Borgin and Burkes to reserve a vanishing cabinet to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. As punishment for his father's failure, Draco is bitten by Fenrir Greyback.  
December  
•24: Fortune Teller Baba allows Goku to bring James and Lily Potter back to Earth for 72 hours.

1997   
April  
•19:  Montgomery boy is killed by Fenrir Greyback when his mother refused to help the Death Eaters.  
•20:  Aragog dies due to old age after Hagrid makes a valiant attempt to preserve his life.  
June  
•9:  Gibbon is hit accidentally with an Avada Kedavra curse by one of his own allies, in the corridor leading up to the astronomy tower. Albus Dumbledore is killed by Snape's Killing Curse on top of the Astronomy Tower after being previously weakened in an attempt to seize a Horcrux.  
•Albus Dumbledore is killed by Severus Snape. Harry Potter decides upon his quest to destroy the remaining Horcruxes in which Lord Voldemort has sealed fragments of his soul.  
July Soul of Voldemort Saga  
•26:  Charity Burbage, Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts is killed by Voldemort at Malfoy Manor, after which her body is fed to Nagini.  
•31:  Harry turns 17.  
August  
•1:  The wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.  
•Voldemort seizes power in the ministry, kills Rufus Scrimgeour and places a henchman as New Minister for Magic (Pius Thicknesse), starting a regime of masked terror.  
•31:  Severus Snape appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts under Voldemort's orders, replacing Minerva McGonagall  
September  
•A German family is killed by Voldemort for not knowing where Gregorovitch was.  
•2:  Hermione Granger obtains Slytherin's locket, a Horcrux, from Dolores Umbridge.  
•Gregorovitch the wandmaker is killed by Voldemort in his quest to locate the Elder Wand.  
December  
•21:  Bathilda Bagshot is murdered (presumably by Voldemort).  
•24:  Harry Potter and Hermione Granger visit James and Lily Potter's grave at Godric's Hollow. There, they meet Bathilda Bagshot, who is in fact possessed by Voldemort's snake. Hermione accidentally breaks Harry's wand as they are escaping.  
•26/27 Night, Morning:  Ron Weasley destroys Slytherin's locket with Gryffindor's sword.  
•28:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger visit Xenophilius Lovegood and learn about the Deathly Hallows.

1998 - Battle of Hogwarts Saga  
March  
•5:  Dirk Cresswell is captured on the run from the ministry and killed by Death Eaters. Ted Tonks is killed by Death Eaters on the run from the ministry. Gornuk is captured and killed by Death Eaters.  
•7:  Gellert Grindelwald is murdered by Voldemort in his quest to locate the Elder Wand.  
•28: Gohan finishes the second grade level at Orange Star High School.  
April  
•Teddy Remus Lupin is born to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.  
•7: There's a sighting of the Golden Haired Warrior in Satan City   
•Gohan begins the third grade level at Orange Star High School. He meets Videl.   
•Gohan meets Bulma at 3 PM. She works on a transformation suit for him so he can disguise himself when fighting crime. She finishes at 5 PM.   
•The Great Saiyaman appears for the first time!  
•8: Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman.  
•9: Gohan teaches Videl how to fly.   
South Kai checks out Goku's training.  
•10: Vegeta finds out that Trunks is able to turn Super Saiyan.  
•20: Videl masters the power of flight  
May  
•1:  Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to Gringotts to retrieve Hufflepuff's cup. After some persuasion of the Kaio-Ken variety, the goblins cooperate.  
•Bogrod is killed by Voldemort after learning that Harry is searching for his Horcruxes.  
•2: The Battle of Hogwarts, at which the four remaining Horcruxes (Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, the snake Nagini and Harry Potter) are destroyed. Professor McGonagall ousts Severus Snape and leads Hogwarts, Earth's Special Forces (not including Goku, Vegeta, Goten, or Trunks, but including Chi Chi, Roshi, and Videl) and Order of the Phoenix against Voldemort and the Death Eaters; however, Harry discovers Snape's true allegiance shortly after Snape's death, with the help of his memories. Many people on both sides die in this battle, including Colin Creevey and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
•Luna Lovegood intercepts a Killing curse meant for Harry. Seeing this, Harry completely snaps, bypassing Super Saiyan and achieving Super Saiyan 2.  
•Harry and Voldemort fight and the Dark Lord is soon destroyed.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt is appointed Minister of Magic  
•3: Shenron is summoned to revive the good people who were killed by Voldemort and his followers and restore Hogwarts to its former glory

1999  
May - Majin Buu Saga  
•7: The 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai takes place.  
•Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete in the tournament. James and Lily attend to watch as Harry enters as well.  
•Babidi places a spell on Vegeta that drops his inhibitions, hoping to be able to control him. Vegeta begins to slaughter innocents in order for Goku to fight him  
•Majin Buu appears. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat him.   
•Buu kills Babidi.  
•Goten and Trunks learn the Fusion Dance  
•Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Goku is forced to return to the after-life early.   
•Gohan mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to upgrade Harry and Gohan's power. The two also learn the Fusion Dance.  
•8: Piccolo, Gotenks, and Harhan are absorbed by Buu.  
•Buu kills almost every single person on Earth.  
•Old Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth.  
•Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Fortune Teller Baba.  
•Buu destroys the Earth.  
•Porunga restores the Earth.  
•Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life.  
•Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb.  
September  
•7: Shenron is summoned. Everyone who wasn't involved in the fight with Majin Buu forgets that anything happened.

2000  
May  
•7: The 26th Tenkaichi Budoukai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner.

2001  
•Pan is born to Gohan and Videl Satan.

2002  
•Bulla is born to Vegeta and Bulma.

2003  
May  
•7: The 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai takes place. Mr. Satan wins.

2006  
•Scorpius Malfoy is born to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass  
May  
•7: The 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai takes place.

2017  
May  
•7: The 39th Tenkaichi Budoukai takes place. Hercule does not compete  
September  
•Hermione Granger is Minister of Magic  
•Neville Longbottom is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts  
•Hermione and Neville drop off one of their children, Rose, while their son Hugo watches; Draco and his wife drop off their son, named Scorpius. Remus and Tonks' son Teddy goes to see Fleur and Bill's daughter, Victoire, off to Hogwarts.


End file.
